


风与木之诗|不折枝的蔷薇上

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: 不折枝的蔷薇 [1]
Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Relationships: Auguste Beau/Gilbert Cocteau
Series: 不折枝的蔷薇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	风与木之诗|不折枝的蔷薇上

结局很虐。

CP:奥古斯特·博×吉尔伯特·考克多

赛吉·巴图尔×吉尔伯特·考克多

时间在私奔中，阿吉被那个该死的毒贼找到之前。

大概在借住在博那尔家的时间。

警告：感情明显，手段粗暴。 （蛮力扭转剧情）

鸣佐还不成吗？柱斑不也相亲相爱起来了吗？甚至还有扉泉这种乱写出来的好东西…

正文：

赛一直在担心找工作的事，吉一点都不担心，他一直把这事当作一种暂时的游戏而已。

吉尔伯特在博家得到一点喘息，终于再得到像样的待遇他觉得舒服多了。

安心的感觉沉重地压下本来还想大干一场的眼睛。

半梦半醒躺在床上等待赛吉进来房间。

这种行为对他来说永远是很美好的，如果他喜欢那个人那更是高兴。一点也不累一点也不费心思，只要尽情地去爱尽情去享受舒服。他的动机很单纯，他的思考很清楚，他的眼神很清澈。

那蓝色的眼睛还很清澈，只要有人保存他、善待他。

不可以被下流地任意贱卖。他都是真正的情感流露，从小为了吸引奥古他变得如此娇魅，让奥古很惊喜，吉尔伯特最想要得到的便是奥古的“喜欢”。

可能是因为睡前喝了太多酒，感觉耳畔一直有声音。

《在你失去美貌之前…………这是我给你的，你绝对不想失去一切吧？ 》

“吉尔伯特，虽然我最近压力很大，但是我还是爱你，你也是吧？我会珍惜我们的时间的。”

吉尔伯特最喜欢亲吻了，这就向塞吉合上自己的嘴。

吉尔伯特睡着而且开始做梦了

没有人知道吉做过去回忆的梦几百遍上千遍了。

那是冷冽的梦，梦境很寂寞。他自己玩，偶尔养点动物，充足的食物和衣裳。美丽的环境，精制的家具，很多仆人。

还有偶尔会陪他玩的叔父。

喜怒无常的个性成为了吉尔伯特唯一喜欢的东西。再来就是信。

被这样养大的他也拥有自己的幸福。

他能藉由优雅的举止，美丽的外表让奥古爱他。不断的产生强烈的期待，悲伤时就自虐、自杀。

他感到很平常，很幸福，很安全。

《你怎么为生活努力，为生活挣扎都没用，甚至当你已经落入被用毒品控制的时候一切都太迟了。现在还来的即……不要因为愚蠢糟蹋自己啊！ 》

今天奥古会陪我玩吗？

他爱我吗？

当然！

哈哈哈哈哈哈！真愉快！

让我亲亲他，他喜欢我这样。他也许会醒来，也许不会。

“奥古…你知道，我不需要别的，我只需要你！”

“可是我需要很多别的东西”

“…………”

“吉尔伯特，过来。别闹，我爱你。”

“明明知道我想要什么的！”

《不能揭穿谎言是因为没有爱情－》

“我一直都了解你，唯一爱你的人。”

“你想要的是…失去呼吸，失去生命，任由肉体腐化的爱情不是吗？”

“那我告诉你，只有我能给你…。来吧？吉尔伯特”

让-皮埃尔·博纳尔家

早晨

“早安，吉尔伯特”

“奥古…”

“……！”

“嘤嘤…………我爱你…”

赛吉被吉尔伯特瀛弱的细手缠住脖颈，一头被拉下去，很抗拒的与吉尔伯特亲吻。

“睡梦中与我接吻居然在想着别人…！”

过了早餐时间的博纳尔家饭厅。

博纳尔是著名的艺术家，而吉尔伯特也是他看中的艺术品之一，对吉尔伯特有非常虚幻的幻想和浓烈的爱，因为教养和成熟可以控制，不会像赛一样抢了就跑。但是基于一些原因不能得到他。

他看得很开。不说其他的路人或色鬼，跟奥古比起来，在决斗结束到现在以最接近父亲应有的态度对待吉尔伯特的只有他。

塞很认命得出去找工作。留下房间里博和吉尔伯特两人。

“你不怕我了吗？”

吉尔伯特将手环绕在博的肩膀上，从后面抱着他

“谢谢你收留我跟我的同伴………，我知道你一直都很喜欢我”

博一直都用上帝世界看待吉。

吉尔伯特没有生存能力，失足而遭到糟蹋或是被这么死也是很可能的。

现在他与赛吉用同样方式生活是非常危险的。赛吉没有能力保护他，要拥有吉需要一整个温室、无限制的金钱、完全高于吉的智慧，还有能征服他的身体。

要保存他的美丽必须让他生活在与世隔绝的仙境。

赛是一定做不到的，博納爾断定。而且这也不是他的风格。

并不是你想要就能得到他。博纳尔对赛吉感到可笑，不屑又担心。

他拥有你们没有的翅膀，如果离开上帝就会受到侵害，就会死。

吉尔伯特与你们不同，是奥古特别制造出的孩子。怎么可能像你一样正常生活呢？那会将他拉入本来他根本不会遇见的地狱中啊，会让他遭遇不该得到的糟蹋啊！

“呜呜呜呜呜，吉我知道你没受多少文化和思考的训练，可是宠物一定不能离开主人，水晶球不能离开收藏它的人，天使如果离开上帝就会被糟蹋的！”

《你的眼睛，你抗拒的表情。他们不仅是你的武器更是你的价值所在。不要贱卖他们，最后会是它让你找回家乡……》


End file.
